rise_of_the_frozen_hollow_efandomcom-20200213-history
Plots
On the western coast of the north american continent lies the enchanting kingdom of arendelle, some what out of bound from the modern world but not too far from Seattle and Vancouver. The land contains snow capped mountains, flowering pastures, running rivers, pine forests, glacial lakes, and geysers. The ruler of arendelle (queen elsa) was born with magic super powers that she could barely control, she lived in fear trying to conceal her icy magic and grew apart from her sister (princess anna) the gates remained closed to keep her powers hidden. In the summer of 2013 the gates reopened for the coronation of elsa to be officially queen of arendelle but later that day in a rough conflict with her sister she accidentally released the force of her powers and sets off an eternal winter. An adventure takes place with a hunky ice man Kristoff and his reindeer Sven and lovable little snowman olaf. Eventually true love thaws anna's heart and all of the land, the kingdom is once again at peace, anna finds her perfect match, the gates remain opened, and the two sisters now live happily together. In the winter of 2014 anna and kristoff had grown so close but elsa still hadn't met the one. The other men of arendelle were not intrigued by dangerous ice powers and kept their distance, elsa started to loose hope that she would ever find love. One night a mysterious figure with a staff flew through the town and peaked into the rooms of children as they drew on the frost on the windows. Later on he flew toward the castle and looked in the only lit window, he was shocked to see it snowing in that room and saw the only person in there who was lying in sorrow. The strange being slowly stepped inside he was curious to see such a thing. He whispered to himself, a mortal girl with guardian powers? Elsa was staled and shouted, WHO SAID THAT?! Wait can you hear me, he said. Elsa was shocked and saw a bare footed boy with sliver hair holding a long staff. Who are you how did you get here? You can see me! I demand to know! My name is jack frost. Elsa had always believed since her powers were proof enough that such a person would exist but she was confused. so they sat and bounded for awhile and got to know each other and as the days passed they fell in love. They never thought they would meet someone like themselves, they both informed their friends that they had found their perfect match but they were skeptical. Elsa's friends were not interiorly convinced that she found love with the jack frost and the rest of the guardians were not sure if jack could make it work with a mere mortal. so everyone came together and tried to figure how it would be possible and how it wouldn't interfere with any guardian duties. North warned jack not to mix their powers with their love and it would be too dangerous. In the end they came to realize that nothing had to change and they were able to make it happen. elsa and jack were officially a couple. In the spring of 2014 all was right in arendelle. Elsa and anna had found true love and everyone had their lives straightened out. But one day when all was calm an earth tremor occurred and opened up a rift in a cliff side in the north valley. one form of life crawled out into the sun. The next day local residence were struck with panic, a farmer woke up to find a member of his flock torn to pieces and half eaten, kristoff was the outdoorsmen called to investigate he had never seen such animal tracks and couldn't explain what it could have been. The only physical trace he could find was a feather and took it to grand pabbie in a troll village that raised kristoff, the troll used mystical analysis to determine what species it came from. he was confused and told kristoff that the creature isn't supposed to exist anymore and warned him that it was a dangerous beast. Elsa gave the town a warning that there was a dangerous animal loose near arendelle so everyone secured their homes and set traps but they were all dented and pulled apart and whatever did it had to be really strong. Elsa was scared that the beast would pounce on her at any moment but jack was always by her side but he continuously insisted her to use her powers to ward the creature off. Elsa had refused to use her ability in a horrifying situation and had no telling of what would happen. Elsa ran off into the basement to hide and hoped that the creature would not find her, later on anna came to comfort her worried sister she told her just cause she was queen didn't mean she was the one who had to fight it. Suddenly they heard the sound of a sharp object tapping against the ground it moved closer until a scaly feathered creature with jagged claws and teeth leaped through the window. It stood up on its hind legs like a bird and the two sisters gazed in horror it was an animal like nothing they'd ever seen. The creature let out a vicious growl and leaped to attack anna but elsa acted quickly to defend her sister and released a powerful blow. The creature felt a cold sting and was frightened it fled in fear but elsa cornered it with huge walls of ice and had him surrounded by giant icicles. Before she could strike him down she looked at him and saw someone in his eyes (herself) she saw the creature was just as scared of her as she was of him. The ice around him evaporated and he made a brake for it but once he got outside he felt a sharp pain and started to feel faint and fell unconscious. He woke up behind bars with his neck and legs in chains. Now that he was captured the people of arendelle wanted to know what was gonna be done with him, Elsa felt it would wrong to have him killed and felt she needed to know what he was and where he came from. Grand pabbie came to explain the the creatures story with fossilized remains. The creature was a dinosaur more specifically a deinonychus a member of the raptor species. Everyone was completely confused how was there a real dinosaur when they've been extinct for eons. Grand pabbie could not explain that but he told elsa that he was a scared animal in the wild trying to survive and she had to show him he was safe where he was. The trolls consulted with the spirits of nature to make it so the raptor could talk to humans.(all creatures can talk but just can't talk to those of a different sub order) when they got back to the dungeon the dinosaur had escaped and all 5 of them went on search. Jack was the first one to find the raptor, though he had never heard of jack frost he could see him anyway. Raptors had the ability to see ultra violet light. Elsa was the next person to appear on the scene, she slowly approached the dinosaur and told him they meant no harm. She placed a gentle hand on his snout and he slowly calmed down. Who are you, they asked. Umm I'm sharp feathers. could someone tell me where I am. Later on they took him back to the castle as a guest. The servants of the castle had to get use to sharp feathers and it would take some time to earn his trust. For several days they bonded and showed him the ways of their world until he finally decided to show them where he came from. Sharp feathers led anna, elsa, kristoff, sven, olaf,and jack into a cave in the north valley that led deep underground. They walked through giant rib cages covered in crystals and then saw a light at the end of the tunnel and found themselves in a subterranean world where dinosaurs had survived for 65 million years. A wild adventure takes place with hungry dinosaurs, carnivorous plants, and rivers of lava. In the end they got to meet sharp feathers friends, family, and enemies and made going into the lost world a regular thing with sharp feathers as their friend. Category:Template documentation